1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-decomposable fibrous sheet having high strength and capable of being readily decomposed and dispersed in water flow. More precisely, it relates to such a water-decomposable fibrous sheet having a multi-layered structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
To wipe the skin of human bodies including the private parts thereof, or to clean toilets and thereabouts, used are disposable cleaning sheets made of paper or non-woven fabric. For these cleaning sheets, water-decomposable cleaning sheets that could be directly disposed of in toilets after use have been developed, as being convenient for such purposes. The degree of their decomposability in water must be high in some degree. This is because, if poorly water-decomposable cleaning sheets are disposed of in toilets after use, they will take a lot of time until they are decomposed and dispersed in septic tanks, or will clog the drainpipes around toilets, etc.
For wiping off wet dirt and for easy and effective use, many cleaning sheets for wiper applications are packaged while being wetted with a liquid detergent chemical or the like, and are put on the market. Therefore, such water-decomposable cleaning sheets must have high strength in wet to such a degree that they are well fit for wiping with them wetted with such a liquid chemical or the like, but must well decompose in water after they are disposed of in toilets.
For example, Japanese Patent Publication No.24636/1995 discloses a water-decomposable cleaning article that comprises a water-soluble binder having a carboxyl group, a metal ion and an organic solvent. However, the metal ion and the organic solvent irritate the skin.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 292924/1991 discloses a water-decomposable cleaning article of polyvinyl alcohol-containing fibers with an aqueous solution of boric acid infiltrated thereinto; and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 198778/1994 discloses a water-decomposable napkin of polyvinyl alcohol-containing non-woven fabric with a borate ion and a bicarbonate ion introduced thereinto. However, polyvinyl alcohol is not resistant to heat, and therefore the wet strength of the water-decomposable cleaning article and the water-decomposable napkin is lowered at 40.degree. C. or higher.
Recently, various water-decomposable absorbent articles including sanitary napkins, panty liners, disposable diapers and others have been investigated in the art. In view of their safety, however, the water-decomposable fibrous sheets mentioned above could not be used as the top sheets for those absorbent articles that shall be kept in direct contact with the skin for a long period of time, as they contain a binder and an electrolyte.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 228214/1997 discloses a water-degradable non-woven fabric having a wet strength of from 100 to 800 gf/25 mm (from 0.98 to 7.84 N/25 mm) as measured according to JIS P-8135, which is produced by mixing fibers having a length of from 4 to 20 mm with pulp followed by entangling them through treatment with high-pressure water jets. Since the constituent fibers are entangled therein, the non-woven fabric disclosed has a bulky feel. However, in producing the non-woven fabric, long fibers are entangled through high-pressure water jet treatment, whereby the non-woven fabric produced could have such a relatively high wet strength. Therefore, according to the technique disclosed, it is difficult to realize well-balanced bulkiness, strength and water-degradability for the non-woven fabric produced, and the non-woven fabric produced is unsuitable to disposal in flush toilets, etc.